1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bowls for serving popcorn. In particular, the present invention relates to bowls for resisting the movement and preventing the spillage of popcorn when one reaches into the bowl for a handful of popcorn.
2. Discussion of Background
Popcorn is frequently served in bowls having generally concave interiors. It is well known that one attempts to grasp a handful of popcorn from a curved bowl, the popcorn will tend to slide, sometimes sliding out of the other side of the bowl. By its nature, popcorn is light and airy and moves without much resistance when pressure is applied. Furthermore, the popped kernels tend to interlock and move together so that, when one attempts to reach into one side of a bowl, the popcorn will be pushed lockstep from the other side of the bowl.
Applicant knows of no bowl or container which solves the above mentioned problem other than the device in his copending application, Ser. No. 07/407,815, filed 09/15/89, to be issued 05/09/90 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,842, which is a pedestal attached to a bowl for stopping the movement of popcorn. That device, although effective in stopping popcorn, occupies a certain amount of the volume of the bowl interior, could become grasped in the attempt to grasp popped corn from the bowl, and makes cleaning of the improved bowl more difficult than cleaning a plain bowl.
For preventing the spillage of soup, U.S. Pat. No. 879,364, discloses a bowl having an inwardly flanged rim which retains soup sloshed about in the bowl. The larger the rim, the more effective such a bowl would be for preventing soup spillage. Since soup is eaten with a soup spoon, only a relatively small opening would be necessary for effective access to the interior of the bowl. Popcorn is usually eaten by hand. A bowl with a large flange on the rim would pose an obstacle to the hand and may trap escaping sufficient moisture from the freshly popped kernels to make them slightly soggy.
There is a need for a bowl for serving popcorn serving bowl which does not have the problems of existing bowls and does not limit access to the popped corn itself.